A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Toothbrushes have a handle for gripping and a head which is inserted into a user's mouth for tooth and oral surface cleaning. The head typically has bristles formed of nylon and sometimes also cleaning elements formed from elastomeric materials to perform the cleaning function. Furthermore, some toothbrushes have been developed that include a tongue or soft tissue cleanser formed of an elastomeric material on the opposite surface of the head relative to the bristles. Conventional toothbrushes may also include a handle and/or thumb grip that is formed with elastomeric materials for ease and comfort during handling and use. In conventional toothbrushes the tongue or soft tissue cleanser is only positioned on the rear surface of the head and thus there are limits to the possible variations for the design of the tongue or soft tissue cleanser and its cleaning effectiveness. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush or other oral care implement that has soft tissue cleaning features that are aesthetically pleasing and more effective at removing bacteria from a user's tongue and soft tissue surfaces.